


imagining me without you hurts more than i can say

by thebookofbillie



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, Sam is Trans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookofbillie/pseuds/thebookofbillie
Summary: life without each other is a life they hate to live.a.k.a.: camp miniwaka sucks without peter, and sam is just about done with it.lowercase intended.





	imagining me without you hurts more than i can say

**Author's Note:**

> hey !!! this is my first seter fic, oof. i post more av content on my tumblr, @thebookofbillie.

“i can’t do it. i genuinely don’t think i can do it.” sam explains to gabi, exhausted. gabi just sighs, because she’s heard it a million times before. the first day of camp, sam nearly broke down at the door.

“you’ll be fine! you’ll see him in, like, a week.” she explained to a pacing sam. sam put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. 

“can’t a week be now, though?” sam was having a difficult time without his boyfriend, peter. peter made every bad thing about sam feel better. 

sam’s dysphoria was acting like a bitch. normally, peter would be there with sam. he helped sam so so much, but without him sam felt hopeless. it wasn’t necessarily different on peter’s end, either. 

peter’s anxiety is really bad. like, really bad. whenever he got anxiety attacks, sam was always there for him. always. peter never felt alone. 

“i just...” sam was at a loss for words. “ugh!” he sat down next to gabi on the dock. gabi put an arm around sam.

“seven days, man. that’s it. seven days. then you and your lovely beloved and walk into the sunlight.” she chuckled. sam laughed a little and looked out into the water. it was calm. 

“yeah. seven days.” sam replied. he looked down and sighed again. he thought it felt like forever. he didn’t want to wait forever. 

while sam was waiting for peter, peter was at home, shaking. thoughts were racing through peter’s head. was sam okay? did peter cross his mind?

peter couldn’t text sam. any time he went to camp, his dad made him leave his phone at home (“it’s so stupid!”). much like sam, peter couldn’t wait seven days. everything hurt. 

the days were slow. it was filled of kids packing, hugs, some tears, and laughter. on the very last day, sam was damn near ecstatic. he couldn’t wait to see peter. he couldn’t wait to melt in peter’s arms. 

on sunday, the 22nd of august, peter drove his car into the parking lot of camp miniwaka. he nearly jumped out of the window. adrenalin rushed through his veins. he was so ready to see his boyfriend after nearly 2 months. 

after telling the person at the desk that he was there to pick up sam, sam’s name was called through a walkie-talkie, and peter began to bounce his leg up and down. 

the sound of feet on tile filled his ears, and peter turned to his left and saw sam with one bag in each of his hands. immediately, he dropped his bags and ran to peter. peter buried his face in the crook of sam’s neck. he wrapped his arms around sam’s torso. 

and everything was okay.


End file.
